


Forgotten.

by ProsecutingDefense



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsecutingDefense/pseuds/ProsecutingDefense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgetting is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten.

_[ Find the Confusion Ending Schedule ]_

_[ Narrator Restarts the Game ]_

 

**_FIFTH RESTART_ **

 

_[ Narrator Forgets About Previous Restarts ]_

_[ Stanley Attempts to Play the Story But is Prevented ]_

_[ Unable to Go Anywhere or Do Anything ]_

_[ Game Restarts on its Own ]_

 

_“I don’t want to forget.”_

 

Please, please don’t let him forget too.

If one of them **has** to, please don’t let it be _both_.

Stanley had no idea what this game had in store for him.

Honestly, he didn’t want to find out what was in store for him.

But he remembers. So far.

He remembers every single restart. Each five, ten, sometimes even thirty second blackout where he’d come to back in his office. He didn’t know how that worked. He didn’t _care_ how that worked.

All that mattered to Stanley was the fact that he carried his memory each and every time.

He can still remember clearly every single quip that voice made.

Every instruction that he had been given.

 

And as the loud buzz was heard over the voice’s frantic pleading, Stanley realized that no, the narrator wasn’t going to remember anything after the blackout.

He would forget everything.

But please, _please_.

**Don’t let him forget too.**

**Author's Note:**

> i could've sworn i posted this a long time ago. 
> 
> && honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that i was texting my friend while writing this, i really wouldn't believe /i/ wrote this.   
> apparently i wrote this in may wtf.


End file.
